Agnes Koch
Agnes Koch was a minor character first mentioned in the second Dark Parables game, The Exiled Prince, where she was named 'Princess Cinderella'. Her full name and backstory was revealed in the fifth Dark Parables game, The Final Cinderella. A Cinderella helped by Godmother Amelia to escape her incestous father, Agnes was the second wife of the Frog Prince. Agnes was based on the French fairy tale Donkeyskin or Brothers Grimm Allerleirauh. Appearance and Personality In life, Agnes was a pretty girl with long brown hair that she tended to wear up. In most depictions, she wears a pale blue ballgown, a beautiful necklace and a pair of earrings. She also wore a special Princess Tiara set with orange and pale blue jewels. As a Cinderella, Agnes was hardworking and brave with a good heart. Based on the shrine the Frog Prince built in her memory, she enjoyed reading and was very intelligent for a girl her age. History While Agnes was still young, her mother passed away. Before doing so, the Queen had extracted a promise from her husband that he would never marry a woman uglier than she. As the years passed, the King never remarried, as he couldn't find any woman lovelier than his deceased wife. However, as his daughter Agnes grew, she became even lovelier than her mother had ever been. The King realized the only woman he could ever marry was his own daughter, and he made plans to do so. Alarmed, Agnes ran as far away as she could. Fearing it still wasn't far enough, Agnes's Godmother helped her escape to an even farther away land. It was here that Agnes encountered a frog about to be devoured by a snake. She rescued the frog, who told her his tale. With a magical kiss, the frog was turned into a Prince and the two were married. Agnes Koch was the second Cinderella and also the second wife of Prince James, the Frog Prince. In the Exiled Prince, we find a secret portrait room where a painting of Agnes hangs, with a personal dedication below it from James: "Princess Cinderella, you taught me that even the most common woman can have the heart of a queen." Relationships * Unnamed father (presumably deceased) * Unnamed mother (deceased) * Prince James (husband, deceased) * Unnamed Prince (brother-in-law, deceased) * Forest King and Queen (parents-in-law, deceased) * Unnamed stepdaughter (from her husband's first marriage, deceased) * Amelia (godmother, deceased) Relevant Parables Agnes Koch, The Princess and the Frog Prince (from The Final Cinderella) There was once a Queen whose beauty was unparalleled. Before she died, she made her King promise never to marry anyone uglier than herself. Years passed, and the King found that the only person beautiful enough to be his bride was his daughter Agnes. Horrified by her father's plan to marry her, Agnes fled. Along the way, she met Godmother, who used her magic to send Agnes to a faraway land, where she would be safe from her father's pursuit. Upon arriving, Agnes saved a frog from being devoured by a giant snake. Impressed by her bravery, the frog made his identity known: he was the cursed Frog Prince of the Black Forest. Agnes married the Prince, and they lived happily ever after until her death. Trivia * The name Agnes is Greek for "pure" or "holy". Fitting for her character since she is a Cinderella, a pure-hearted maiden. * Agnes's surname Koch is the German word for "cook". In the story Donkeyskin, the princess cooks as part of her work. Gallery Depictions= cinderella temple.jpg|Statue of Agnes in the Princess Temple, The Exiled Prince Tep-cinderella-door-portrait.jpg|Engraving of Agnes above door to Cinderella Shrine, The Exiled Prince Agnes kisses james.jpg|Portrait of Agnes kissing James, The Exiled Prince Mist church.jpg|Statue of Agnes in the Mist Kingdom Church, The Red Riding Hood Sisters Frog prince engraving.jpg|Frog Prince and Cinderella Engravings in Hilltop Mansion, The Final Cinderella royal-doll-closed.jpg|Closed Agnes Doll Display, The Final Cinderella agnes 1.jpg|Agnes Doll Before, The Final Cinderella agnes 2.jpg|Agnes Doll After, The Final Cinderella TLC Agnes.jpg|Agnes Doll Display, The Final Cinderella agnes engraving.jpg|Engraving in Maiden Goddess Temple; Labeled as Agnes, but is actually Ivy, The Final Cinderella |-|Locations= Underground castle library.jpg|Entrance to James' Shrine to Agnes Cinderella coach.jpg|Shrine to Agnes, built by James cinderella shoe closet.jpg|Shoe Closet in James' Shrine to Agnes |-|Artifacts= cinderella slipper.jpg|A Glass Slipper in Agnes' Shoe Closet cinderella glass slipper.jpg|Glass Slipper used to Enter Agnes' Shrine cinder tiara.jpg|Agnes' Princess Tiara shoe closet key.jpg|Agnes' Shoe Closet Key |-|Other Images= Agnes and james.png|Agnes and James light_cinderella.png|Cinderella Emblem PicsArt 1426173859457-2-.jpg|Edit of Princess Agnes Category:A to Z Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Royalty Category:Princesses Category:Cinderellas Category:Wives of the Frog Prince Category:Deceased Category:The Exiled Prince Category:The Final Cinderella